A Virginia in Alabama
by SabrinaMayyLouie
Summary: Vi is at home, when Scout, Jem, and Dill come running into the room. They need to come back to the courthouse - and Vi likes someone there. **ONESHOT**


Title: A Virginia in Alabama.

Characters: Jem, Scout, Tom, Atticus, Virginia (My Own Character), Calpurnia.

COPYRIGHT: I own nothing in the story expect for Virginia.

Summary: Vi is at home, when Scout, Jem, and Dill come running into the room. They need to come back to the courthouse - and Vi likes someone there.

* * *

I Didn't realize how quiet the room was - Until Scout, Dill, and Jem got home. "Vi!" They shouted as they ran into the house! "Vi! Where you at?" They knew where I was - they always did. All day this day - they were off at Atticus' court with Tom Robinson and them mean Ewell's. Their little feet patted the floor - until they found me. Smoothin' down the bed sheets for tonight's lay down. "Vi!" They yelled when they saw me.

"Yes'm?" I said as Scout ran to my feet, grabbing a hold of my leg. "Scout - Get off my leg. You-"

"Vi! Atticus' is sweatin', 'n' sputterin', 'n' he told us 'ta go home!" Scout exclaimed, "Take us back 'ta the courtroom! I wanna 'now what'll 'appen to Tom! Pleeeease!"

"Scout! Get off me leg!" I yelled at her, nearly spittin' on her face.

"But, Vi! Ya' gotta let us-"

"Scout - Go 'en eat and just maybe I'll take ya' down ta' see yer dad, okay?" I replied to her, soothing down her short hair. She pouted - but agreed.

Atticus Finch was a stern man. Always had this look on his face - didn't smile as much as he should. and I could tell Jem and Scout were always embarrassed of Atticus. Atticus was about 50 years old - I knew Calpurnia was older than him, and she was pretty old. As we rounded about the courthouse, It was vaguely quiet.

"Ya' think they left?" Scout asked.

"No." I replied to her. "Ya'll just in there - Go sit down, I'm gonna go find your daddy."

"But, Vi-" Scout began to protest.

"Don't say nothin', Scout. Go sit down with Jem and Dill. Go on now." I replied, giving her a start by pushin' her a little bit. She ran into the courthouse with Dill and Jem. I watched them run until they were out of my eyesight. Then I let out a big sigh, and turned to walk back home.

"Virginia?" A Soft voice said behind me, I turned around, my shoes gently scraping the dirt under my feet. There he was, standing by me - a frown on his face. His black hair slightly graying - his face had soft wrinkles in it. His glasses perched on his face, wearing his court outfit, a full Tuxedo. "Why are you here, I thought you didn't like these - "

"I do not." I replied quietly shaking my head, "I was just going home. I have the garden to help Cal with and I don't think she would appreciate me just leaving her behind like that." Which was the turth... sort of., "Are you alright? Scout told me that you were Sweatin', 'n', sputterin'."

"Just fine, Virginia. This case is a hard on me. They are going to convict Tom, and I know they are going to. He doesn't deserve it. He is a hardworkin' man, he didn't do it." Atticus said quietly, taking off his glasses and wiping the sweat off his forehead. "The courtroom is hot, and the jury is getting.. angry." He paused between the words, the worry in his voice concerning me.

"I know it's hard on you. Try not to go hard on yourself Atticus." I offered him a smile, and he didn't take it as a nice thing either.

"I don't." Atticus stated. "Are you staying or.." Atticus waved his hand in the air, like he was fighting off a wasp.

"I'm gonna go home. I don't like these kinds of things. You know I like Negros, and I don't want to see Mr. Gilmore break down Tom Robinson." I replied to Atticus.

"Well thats alright, I'll see you when I get home then? I'll bring the children home with me." Atticus replied simply, taking a few steps towards me.

"That's mighty fine Atticus." I replied. Atticus took me in a hug, wrapping his arms around me. Into his warm embrace. Even though it was hot out, he made it warmer, pressing his hot head to mine. "When I get home." I smiled at him.

" 'Bye Virginia." Atticus smiled, he pressed his lips to mine for nearly half a second - then he was gone.

* * *

_Welp, We are reading this book for English - and I've taken a ... a... a "Liking" to Atticus. I think he's real good. Ya'know? But, Ya know. ahha._

_Anyways - this is my attempt at a short story for Atticus. Ya'know. I felt sorry for him not havin' a wife and stuff. haha. I'll get the next chapter of my story upp laterrrr.  
_


End file.
